What is Peer Review?
Peer Review is a process heralded by the New York State Department of Education. Based on the Tuning Protocol, a tool developed in the late-80's and early-90's at the Coalition of Essential Schools by David Allen and Joe McDonald, Peer Review is a protocol that allows educators to: * discuss their work and their students’ work within the context of the standards * demonstrate that their work is meeting or exceeding expectations * share and reflect in small groups What am I supposed to do? At a Peer Review, each participant in a small group assumes a different role at different times. Presenter * explains the context of the Project * reviews the Project Plan Outline * shares student work samples * listens and responds to feedback Reviewer * listens to the presentation * provides written feedback * engages in a dialogue What do I need to bring? A rubric is needed, and these can be teacher-created * Review the goals you are trying to achieve and the related standard(s) * Determine what type of performances MEET as well as EXCEED that standard * Break down the student activities taking place on and off the computer (researching, writing, integrating technology, etc.) * Create a rubric using tools like Rubistar (allows you to copy and paste the rubric into your Project Plan) Organize student work so that it can be examined *Select three (or more!) samples of student work from two students doing the project *Potential samples: ** Kidspiration/Inspiration brainstorming map **written or typed drafts ** visual storyboard ** multimedia presentation in progress **final multimedia presentation ** final essay with teacher comments *Print/photocopy & staple student work, and/or complete the Project Plan Outline online. What do I do with the student work? :Step 1: Review the rubric(s) and the student work :Step 2: Label how well the student performed based on the criteria established in your rubric (i.e., Excellent, Good, Fair, Poor) :Step 3: Provide a brief written comment (2-3 sentences) stating why the work was evaluated as such How do I incorporate teacher resources? * Identify the resources students used to implement the project * Samples: WebQuests, hotlists, TrackStars, Inspiration templates, handouts, etc. * Assess the effectiveness of those tools in light of the student work What does a typical Peer Review Day look like? This is an agenda used by Region 9 ITIS teachers. :8:30 ::Greetings and Networking :9:00 ::Peer Review Day Explanation :9:45 ::Breakout sessions :10–12 ::Presentations 1, 2, and 3 (40 min. ea.) :12:00 ::Lunch :1–1:40 ::Presentation #4 (40 min.) :1:45 ::Revision of Project Plans / Reflection :2:30 ::Large Group Discussion :3:00 ::End of day What is the protocol for the small group presentations? :I. (15 min.) Individual Presentation ::(Reviewers complete review form) :II. (5 min.) Quiet Reading Time ::(Reviewers continue filling in review form) ---- :III. (10 min.) Reviewers provide "warm" and "cool" feedback ::(Presenter listens and takes notes) :IV. (5 min.) Presenter responds to "warm" and "cool" feedback ::(Reviewers listen) :V. (5 min.) Open Discussion ::(all parties involved, may include time for Presenter to continue responsing) ---- :Total (40 min.) External Resources * McDonald, Joe. Three Pictures of an Exhibition: Warm, Cool, and Hard (1991) * McDonald, Joe. New York Statewide Peer Review (2003) Category:Region 9 ITIS